


Kayleigh's Tat

by Autumnalhogwarts



Series: Letters from Kay [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Wymack finds an old letter and photo from Kayleigh. He has a moment with his son.





	Kayleigh's Tat

**Author's Note:**

> based off of http://autumnalhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/179641976959/kayleigh-day-got-a-tattoo-of-kevins-name-because

Laughter filled the hallway as Kevin walked into the locker rooms. The couches were empty and the offices seemed dark. Sticking his head into one he saw that there was a desk light on and there was movement coming from behind the desk. He knocked his knuckles on the door frame a few times to let the occupant know he was there. Wymack’s head popped up immediately and a smile lit up his face. Kevin realized the laughter had been from his father, at the same time he realized that he’d never really heard his dad laugh before, not like that anyway.

“Hey Kev, buddy, come to look what I found,” Wymack called out, voice filled with joy, “I just found a picture of your mom in my files, I forgot about her tattoo”.

He held out a picture to Kevin as he walked over and sat on the ground beside him. The photograph was of Kayleigh holding her forearm out to the camera showing a large tattoo of the work Kevin clearly written by a young child. The e was backward, the n was twice as large as the other letters, and the v looked more like a check mark than a anything else. The face Kevin made must have been hilarious because Wymack burst out laughing again.

“I found the letter that it was sent with do you want to hear it?” ask his father, looking rather nostalgic.

“God, I hate that tattoo! Why would she get a giant tattoo of the first time I wrote my name?”

“It’s not giant! That’s how big you wrote it! So do you want to hear the letter?”

“Sure,” Kevin answered positively only because he knew Wymack wanted him to. There was a small part of him that wanted to know what it said, but a large part thought he couldn’t handle it.

_“David, my dear, you’ll never guess what I did. Or maybe you will, you always seem to know what I want before I do._

_Yesterday Kevin wrote his name all by himself for the first time. It was incredible, I've never seen a three year old so focused. He had his tongue sticking out the entire time, I would have taken a picture but I thought that would disturb his peace. When he was done he ran up to me and said Kay Kay Kay Look Mum I Did It! (ps. I love that he calls me Kay and mum, it’s way better than all the kids who just say Mummy a hundred times a minute) You should have seen him! He was so proud of himself. He told me every letter and then told me it spelled Kevin. When I asked how he knew he said Because I’m Brilliant! Definitely my child isn’t he?_

_Today I went down to shop street to buy him a new sweater, he’s growing like a weed I swear he’ll be taller than me by the time he’s ten! and while I was there I had the paper in my bag and I decided to pop into the tattoo parlor down the way and say hello. I was just going to chat for a bit, but they were empty, no bookings all afternoon, and I did have the paper with me, so I showed Liam. And he said he loved it and popped me right into the chair and now I will forever have my son’s name on me._

_When I got home he was incredibly upset that I had a bandage on my arm but when told him it only hurt a bit and showed him the tattoo he said he loves it and that it's his favorite arm in the whole world now. He said everyone will know that Kay is his mum now. I figure he’ll hate it when he’s older, but what am I if not a cool yet embarrassing mum?_

_Did you know this child had a thing tattoos? Last week he told me he’s going to marry you when he’s big because he likes your Fire Arms. I’m going to have my hands full with him when he’s older. How long do you think I’ll be able to keep him out of a tattoo parlor? I think I’ll be lucky if he waits until he’s 18._

_I’ll be down in Virginia for the conference in a couple weeks, but I’m going to leave Kevin in Galway I think. It’ll give me an excuse to leave early. These things are always so boring and now that the ERC is finally set up I shouldn't have to settle every single dispute._

_Your man says hello and that he wishes you to visit because he wants to show you his new room. I finally got rid of that godawful wall paper and let him pick a color. He chose the worst orange I have ever seen in my entire life, but he loves it so much._

_Love and happiness forever,_

_Yours always,_  
_K_

_Ps. his accent is even worse now, it’s somehow a mix of Irish and american southern, that’s part of the reason I want him to stay in Ireland for the trip.”_

Kevin let out a small laugh and looked at Wymack, his father, before leaning his head on his shoulder. Wymack wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. They sat like that, together in silence for a few minutes enjoying each others company. Kevin wiped at his eyes when they started to water, Wymack pulled him closer and whispered encouragements into his hair.

“I got a letter about once a month from the time I met her until she died. I have ten years worth in my office file cabinet if you ever want to look at them,” Wymack muttered, holding Kevin as tight as he could. Kevin muttered something inaudible into is shirt but didn’t pull away.

Eventually, Kevin sat up and said okay. They spent the rest of the day looking through cabinets and photo albums and chatting about the early days of exy.


End file.
